


Thought You Had

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [73]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, sniping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generated prompt. Ser Cauthrien/Isolde Guerrin - What you don’t want to remember</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought You Had

“I thought you had a son, my lady.”

“ _I_ thought you had a sword.”


End file.
